1. Field of the Invention
A new mechanism that dispenses fluids, especially highly viscous fluids, from a container, particularly upright containers, in an efficient and user friendly manner is disclosed. More particularly, the present invention provides fluid dispensing containers such that fluid is dispensed from the top of the containers while the bulk of the fluid always remains at the bottom of the container. This provides a container that is stable in an upright position and a container such that all the fluid contained therein is easily dispensed without problem.
2. Description of the Art
There are many containers on the market that dispense fluids or liquids, particularly those that are highly viscous such as shampoo, conditioner, lotions, toothpaste, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, etc. The procedure to dispense fluid from these conventional dispensing containers requires the user to turn the container up side down so that the fluid flows from the bottom of the container to the top of the container. The container is then squeezed and the fluid is dispensed through the exit opening on the top of the container. After dispensing the fluid, the container is then placed in the normal upright position and the fluid flows to the bottom of the container. When the fluid is dispensed for another time the fluid must be forced to the top of the container again prior to being dispensed, by turning the container upside down. This procedure is very inefficient and as the fluid volume decreases, this procedure requires more time and becomes even more difficult.
To remedy this situation manufacturers have provided an assortment of containers ranging from pump containers, plunger containers, and squeeze containers Many, particularly lotion containers, have a tube that is reaches to the bottom of a container. The person using the container merely squeezes or pushes on a pump to dispense the fluid. Some containers also include valves that are provided to prevent pressure build-up within the container. In squeeze type containers, the displaced air is replenished through the same exit tube by which the fluid is dispensed causing the fluid to be sucked out of the tube and back into the container after squeezing occurs.
The procedure to dispense fluid from conventional dispensing containers such as shampoo and other hair products, body lotions, and food products such as mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise requires the user to turn the container up-side down so that the fluid flows from the bottom of the container to the top of the container. The container is then squeezed and the fluid is dispensed through the exit opening on the top of the container. After dispensing the fluid, the container is then placed in the normal upright position and the fluid flows to the bottom of the container. When fluid volume is low, this procedure requires more time and becomes more difficult.
Many containers are for toothpaste. Some include an all in one device. These include the toothpaste dispensing type in which a disposable cartridge is placed in the body of the toothbrush. Some designs feature a threaded rod and plunger in the handle to dispense toothpaste. The plunger in these types of devices works by forcing the toothpaste or other fluid from the bottom of the container up through the tube and out the top of the container. This makes the container top-heavy and unstable. When the fluid gets near the bottom of the container, the plunger or other device does not work to dispense the remaining fluid. This fluid becomes wasted or the container is turned upside down and the top must be removed to access the remaining fluid.
With respect to toothpaste containers and particularly toothbrush/toothpaste containers, once the toothpaste is consumed, the cartridge is disposed of and another cartridge is inserted. Thus, the toothbrush head gets more use than the normally recommended two to three months. Additionally, most toothbrushes have thin handles and are incapable of standing alone. They must use a device of some type, such as a toothbrush holder, to keep them upright.
Thus, there is a need for containers that dispense ALL of the fluid therein. With respect to a freestanding toothbrush, there is also a need for a toothbrush that is disposable, but which, past the recommended use, is unusable.